


ALL OF MY FLAWS

by thatladysif



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Helgazar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatladysif/pseuds/thatladysif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a one-shot that covers Salazar coming back for Helga after he left for good. Please comment and give me suggestions to improve. Thank you <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	ALL OF MY FLAWS

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot that covers Salazar coming back for Helga after he left for good. Please comment and give me suggestions to improve. Thank you <3

Helga Hufflepuff had taken to taking walks around the grounds of Hogwarts early in the morning, the sky still mauve with the weight of night, before the arrival of dawn. She enjoyed the peace and quiet of the darkness before dawn, when most of the inhabitants of Hogwarts were still deep in slumber. Increasingly, the lady found herself sleeping lesser and lesser as thoughts churned in her mind, a vicious cycle of insomnia and exhaustion. But Salazar remained at the forefront of her mind, and the unpleasant words he had thrown her way before disappearing for good swirled in her brain. She did not know what hurt worse - the way he could just up and leave her. _Leave them._ Or the way he could so carelessly throw words at her, expecting her to catch them and not burn her fingers. Rowena had been correct: it would have been wiser to have kept her distance. Yet, Helga didn't work with logic and wisdom. She was a woman of instinct and emotions.

It wasn't the first time that she felt herself being watched as she ventured into the darkness of the forbidden forest. She knew it was silly to explore the forest in the dark of morning, especially when she had been warned countless times not to do it. Yet, she felt safe in the forest, bare feet silently bringing her deeper and deeper. The plants and wildlife made her feel at home; nature was no stranger. It was only when the sky started to lighten with the arrival of dawn did Helga hear the rustling of grass and snapping of twigs that provided further evidence that she wasn't alone.

"You're still exploring the forest barefooted. You know it's called the forbidden forest for a reason, right?"

The redhead turned towards the voice, her heart hammering hard in her chest. Against her will, the edges of her lips curled heavenwards into a gentle smile at the man who broke her heart. "You're courageous to come back. Especially since Godric-" Salazar could hear the steely strength under her gentle voice and he could detect the effort it took her to stand so still, while looking at him.

"I know what Godric said." Helga detected a hint of irritation and anger in Salazar's voice and her smile grew wider. Still the same Salazar she knew. "I'm here to apologise."

"To who? Godric?" By all rights, Helga should have been raving at the man, hitting him and demanding an explanation of how he could possibly abandon his friends. Abandon her. But she had grown out of temper tantrums - she knew they were ineffective and childish, particularly with Salazar. 

"No. To you."

Helga looked up, her face a mixture of shock and bewilderment. Apologise. To her? "Of all people, you risk your life to come here? For me? What for?"

She watched him as he slid down from his invisible ride, knowing that he was riding on the back of a thestral. She had never seen a thestral in her life and she would absolutely love to keep it that way. Backing away as he came nearer to her, Helga walked right into the rough bark of a tree. "You're afraid of me?" Salazar's tone was one of wondrous curiosity, tinged with disappointment.

"I'm afraid of what you can do to me." Helga breathed.

The man cupped the redhead's chin in his fingers, gently lifting her face so that their eyes met. "I'm sorry, Helga Hufflepuff. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Helga understood how much pride he had to set aside just to sought her out to apologise; it wasn't characteristic of Salazar to apologise. He would rather die than admit his mistakes. Her hands winded around Salazar's neck as she stood on tip-toes, allowing their lips to meet.

"I forgive you, Salazar. I forgive you." She murmured against his lips, feeling the strength in his arms as he pulled her close, deepening the kiss.


End file.
